


Dean Winchester Has No Christmas Spirit

by luvscharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes candy; Sam should have shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Has No Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None other than a rotten older brother  
> A/N: Originally written for the December 7 challenge of a 100 word Christmas drabble at spn_christmas on Live Journal

"What's that you have?" Dean said, looking away from the road and back quickly as he drove on.

"A candy cane." Sam said, licking it lasciviously.

"Where'd you get it?"

"When I went to pay for the gas, the lady at the counter said I was cute and gave it to me. It's too bad you don't have one." Sam licked it again, slurping loudly to be obnoxious.

Dean grabbed it and tossed it out the window.

"Where's your Christmas spirit?" Sam exclaimed.

"Me? I never had any. Yours is about a mile back on the side of the road."


End file.
